Nick's Big Brother 4- The Unexpected
This is the fourth season of Nick's Big Brother. The season premiered on April 19, 2015 and concluded on June 3, 2015. The season ended with Jordan defeating Runner Up JImmy in an unanimous 9-0 Jury vote. HOUSEGUESTS TWISTS The main twist of the season was called The Unexpected, where a new twist would occur every Week until the Final Four. *'Day 1'- Houseguests learned that it was an Instant Eviction, and that one of them would be evicted by the end of the night. *'Week 1'- The twist was called Upside Down, which saw the Houseguest who did the worst in the HoH competition become the new HoH. The Houseguest who would have been the new HoH(meaning who did the best) was the third Nominee. *'Week 2'- The twist was called Double Up, which saw two Houseguests crowned as the new Head of household. Both nominated two Houseguests for eviction, and two Houseguests would win the Power of Veto. Out of the four Nominees, the two Houseguests with the most amount of votes would be evicted. *'Week 3'- The twist was called the Power Player, which saw one Houseguest choose another Houseguest to be Nominated for eviction and give immunity to another Houseguest. Jordan was the Power Player and chose to nominate Cam and give Nin immunity. *'Week 4'- The twist was called The Will of the People, which saw Tengaged be the new Head of Household, and the two Houseguests with the most amount of votes would be Nominated. No Power of Veto competition took place *'Week 5'- The twist was called the Scarlet Power of Veto, which saw the Winner having the sole vote to evict one of the Nominees. *'Week 6-' The twist was called the Punishments, which saw each Houseguest give another Houseguest a Punishment. Dana couldn't compete in the Power of Veto competition, Courtney was secluded for the Week, Alexis had to get 500 Posts, Jordan got a strike, Ashanti had to change her avatar, Jimmy had to sacrifice his next vote, Akshar must vote publicly, and Nin didn't get any Punishment. *'Week 7'- The twist was called Pandora's Box, and was presented to Head of Household Jimmy. Jimmy opened it, and earned himself the Golden Ticket, which game himself immunity until Final Four. It also unleashed the Switcheroo Twist. The Switcheroo Twist saw the three Houseguests who didn't win the Power of Veto and weren't Nominated(Ashanti, Courtney, and Jordan) switch places with the Nominees(Nin and Akshar), making those three the final Nominees. *'Week 8'- The twist was called the Secret HoH, and it saw all the members of the Jury become the new HoH. Each voted to nominate two Houseguests, and the two with the most amount of votes were Nominated. Courtney and Jordan were the two Nominees. A second twist called the Rewind Twist also appeared. It gave the user the power to Rewind an entire Week. Alexis was the Winner. *'Week 9'- At the end of the Week, when there were only 4 Houseguests left, 2 Jurors competed to return to the game. Alexis and Nascar returned. VOTING HISTORY ☀https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/18aSvVwl3LFbzS3uX0CyQeq2pZCHvLBptpkHTHuBgsM0/pubhtml FACTS ABOUT THIS SEASON *Most HoH Wins- Jordan and Alexis(3) *Most PoV Wins- Jordan and Alexis(3) *Most Competition Wins- Jordan and Alexis(6) *Most Nominations- Jordan(5) *Jordan is the only Houseguest to win in an unanimous vote. *During The Countdown(a special feature for the All Stars Season), this Season was ranked as the Third Best. *Jordan, Jimmy, Nin, Alexis, Courtney, Ashanti, Cam, and Rose would all go on to compete in the All Stars Season. Courtney came in 2nd place, Jimmy came in 4th place, Jordan came in 5th place, Ashanti came in 10th place, Rose came in 11th place, Cam came in 14th place, Nin came in 16th place, and Alexis came in 20th place. *Cam, Ashanti, Dana, Sam, and Rose would all go on to comepte in Season 5(Newbies vs Veterans). Cam won the Season, while Ashanti came in 3rd Place, Dana came in 6th Place, Sam came in 7th Place, and Rose came in 8th Place. *Tori would go on to compete in Season 9(The Notorious Nine) and came in 8th place.